Hallie King
Hallie This Character was created by user:Davenport13 please don't steal or change info "copyrighted" ''© Hallie King is the fourth lab rat in season 1 right after Davenport brings Adam, Bree, and chase home he introduces Hallie to them.In season 3 Hallie is currently 16,her best friend is Chase Davenport. Hallie and Chase have been friends since first sight.They look for each other, Leo thinks they've got something weird going on.She was brought to the family because her creator and family we're all Deceased.To this day know one knows what happened.She may still not feel like a Davenport but they family feels like she belongs.Chase has always tried his best to make her feel like that Appearance Hallie is short. She's only 5"ft 1. She has brown hair and Blue eyes. She usually wear button down plaid like her friend chase, sweaters,hoodies, high tops, converse, heels, and skinny jeans. Ability's * Super Smarts * Fleeting (Super Speed but faster, can glitch very badly) * reading minds * telekinesis * electrokinesis * invisibility * force field * Geo-leaping * shape shifting * '''Martial Arts' * Bravery * Levitation Romances Hallie is just another pretty face, but being a pretty face sometimes helped.She has had tons of guy's crush on her.One including Marcus even though he was an robot he really did like her.But she fought bravely to save her best friend's life in the bionic showdown.Marcus had a crush on her since they first meet in concert in a can.And Chase first fell in Crush, Chop, and Burn he later admitted it to her in you posted what !?! He thought he was never going to see her again so out of fear he made his move and kissed her. Episodes season 1 # Crush, Chop and Burn (101/102) - February 27, 2012 # Commando App (103) - March 5, 2012 # Leo's Jam (105) - March 12, 2012 # Rats on a Train (107) - March 19, 2012 # Smart and Smarter (110) - April 23, 2012 # Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (106) - April 30, 2012 # Bionic Birthday Fail (111) - May 7, 2012 # Death Spiral Smackdown (108) - June 7, 2012 # Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (112) - June 14, 2012 # Back From the Future (116) - June 21, 2012 # Chip Switch (119) - June 28, 2012 # Drone Alone (114) - July 5, 2012 # Chore Wars (109) - July 12, 2012 # Dude, Where's My Lab? (115) - July 16, 2012 # Air Leo (117) - October 8, 2012 # Night of the Living Virus (104) - October 15, 2012 # Mission Invisible (113) - October 22, 2012 # Concert in a Can (118) - October 29, 2012 # Mission: Space (120) - November 5, 2012 season 2 # Speed Trapped (201) - February 25, 2013 # Spy Fly (202) - March 4, 2013 # Missin' the Mission (203) - March 11, 2013 # Quarantined (204) - March 18, 2013 # Robot Fight Club (205) - March 25, 2013 # Bro Down (206) - April 1, 2013 # The Rats Strike Back (207) - April 8, 2013 # Parallel Universe (208) - June 17, 2013 # Spike's Got Talent (209) - June 24, 2013 # Leo vs Evil (210) - June 24, 2013 # Hole In One (211)- July 1, 2013 # Trucked Out (212)- July 8, 2013 # The Bionic 500 (213)- July 22, 2013 # Bionic Showdown (214-215)- August 5, 2013 # Memory Wipe (216)- August 19, 2013 # Avalanche (217)- September 16, 2013 # Adam Up (218)- September 23, 2013 # Llama Drama (219)- September 30, 2013 # The Haunting of Mission Creek High (220) -October 14, 2013 # Perry 2.0 (221) - November 11, 2013 # My Little Brother (222) - November 18, 2013 # Prank You Very Much (223) - November 25, 2013 # Twas The Mission Before Christmas (224) - December 2, 2013 # Trent Gets Schooled (225) - January 6 , 2014 # No Going Back (226) - January 13, 2014 season 3 # Sink or Swim (301/302) - February 17, 2014 # The Jet-Wing (303) - February 24, 2014 # Mission: Mission Creek High (304) - March 3, 2014 # Zip It (305) - March 10, 2014 # Not So Smart Phone (306) - March 24, 2014 # Scramble the Orbs (307) - April 7th, 2014 # Principal from Another Planet (308) - April 14th, 2014 # Taken (309) - April 21st, 2014 # Three Minus Bree (310) - June 30th, 2014 # Which Father Knows Best? (311) - July 7th, 2014 # Cyborg Shark Attack (312) - July 18th, 2014 # You Posted What?!? (313) - July 28th, 2014 # Alien Gladiators # Face Off # Armed and Dangerous # Brother Battle # Spike Fright # Bionic House Party # Mission: Fail # Merry Glitchmas season 4 Forces Unite - Febuary 16th, 2015 REST TBA Quotes/Lines Chase: We don't have a Doggie Door. Hallie: We don't have a doggie! Hallie: Hey chase can a ask you a question? Chase: Sure Hallie: ever had the awkward moment where twins are fighting and one call's the other "Ugly" Chase: Um... No? Hallie to chase: we met for a reason, either you're a blessing or a lesson. Hallie: You should Never fear the person who attacks you, but the fake friend that hugs you if more of a threat. Chase: You're right, Marcus was always the real threat, not Douglas. Perry: You're a waste of space. Bree: You're so rude. Hallie: Yep, cause everyone wake's up to impress you. *sighs Chase: You're best thing that has ever happened to me. Hallie: They day I stop caring for you is the day Leo get's his driving license. Chase: so never? Leo: Hey I will get a license! Adam: When I die want free wifi from my tomb so more people will see me. Hallie: Ok just don't let anyone ever dull you're sparkle. Chase about Hallie to a boy:She's my best friend, if you break her heart I'll break you're face. Marcus:Ya know,We should do something Hallie: I'm not hanging out with you ever again! Marcus: Why not? Hallie: You tried to Kill Me and The Davenports! Marcus: Well I wouldn't say "Kill" More like terminate? Hallie: What if I terminate you? Marcus: is it that time of the month *flirtatious smile Hallie: Shut up *use's heat vision and walk's away Marcus: talk to ya later? Category:Females Category:Bionic Category:Teens Category:Main characters Category:Superhuman Category:Characters Category:Forums